Natsu Fairy Tail's Dragon
by Damocles15
Summary: Stronger, Smarter, and still Destructive Natsu. He is a different dragon slayer and his mom will be introduced rating will be T up until the later chapters. I will upload on a weekly basis unless I have work or im feeling inspired. He will have a love interest. If my grammer sucks then sorry I will work on it. Please Enjoy! :D
1. Prologue

**Author's Note **

**Hello everyone this story is gonna be a whole lot different from the regular Fairy Tail we all know. I've read a lot of fanfiction on fairy tail and decided to take a crack at it. I for one don't like Lucy for a romance interest for Natsu due to her being absolutely hopeless in the show in my opinion. Two I will have Natsu raised by a different dragon because no one used the dragon I have in mind for this story. Three I will introduce his mother in the Prologue. Four he will be smarter, stronger, and still destructive and no he will not be overpowered. It will seem like it because he isn't facing strong enemies just to let you know. And last he will have two different magics besides dragon slayer. I don't own Fairy Tail if i did he would have hooked up with all the appropriate age ranged female characters and say happy take notes. Besides that the mother part I'm writing is very similar to another story because I used it as a reference. It is different because I thought it deserved a mother talking to her little baby boy not her child that 18 years old moving out. So please dont be angry and say mean stuff like "your momma so fat she needs cheat codes for the wii fit." And with that out of the way!**

"Regular Speech"

'_thoughts'_

"**Spells"**

(Author writing)

**Please Enjoy!**

**Prologue:**

_Year 766_

It was nighttime in the East Forest, close to Magnolia Town and resident to many creatures. The moon was full and the stars were out, with no clouds to block anyone from the beautiful night sky. However there was one person who was not paying attention to such details. This person was running through the forest wearing a cloak that covered the person completely. But the person stopped after a baby started to cry.

The person looked at the bundle in its arms and started to rock the baby and sooth it back to sleep, but the person knew the baby was hungry. The person lifts up the hood of the cloak and opened her cloak to reveal a woman. She had very long, wavy, blonde hair that it reaches down to her feet. She had green eyes and her body was a very curvy body. Under the cloak she was wearing a pink dress with a red bow over the chest area. She was the first Guild Master and the founder of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion. But what people didn't know she was a mother and right now she had to keep her child safe.

Almost a year ago she had given birth to a baby boy; he had gotten his hair from his deceased father but most of his features from her. He was the best thing to ever happen to her and she had wanted to raise him to become a great man and an amazing mage. But that won't be possible now because of those damn Zeref worshipers; you see her son was born with an amazing amount of magical power and added to the fact that he was still an infant. You can imagine how powerful he would become when he was older.

When the Zeref worshipers had become aware of his magical power, they had tried to kidnap him to see if they could use his magic to either bring back Zeref or make him the new Zeref by acquiring his soul and putting it in the boy's body. Mavis had figured out what they were after and came to the hardest decision she would ever make and she would protect her son from those monsters that would try to harm.

Her attention was drawn to her son, who was having his fill from his meal. She gazed at him with tears falling down her face as he looked back at her with his black eyes. The baby looked at the crying woman as he finished, he raised his tiny hands to her face and gave her cheeks a little pat. Mavis laughed at her son's innocence, he was so adorable and she couldn't be happier at the moment she was having with her son. But the moment was ruined by a loud noise echoing throughout the forest; Mavis jerked her head up at the noise. She used her magic to try and sense for the dark wizards that were coming after her and her child, she detected a few that were coming from the North. The dark wizards were about thirty minutes away at the most. That gave her plenty of time to execute her plan to save her little bundle of joy.

She sat on a branch next to a tree, taking in the last moments she would have with her son. Her tears were coming back full force as her body shook, unable to handle what she was going to do. She begun to talk to her son, though he wouldn't understand what she was saying but she wanted to give him some words that she needed to say because there are some things that only a mother could say. Taking a deep breath she looked at her son, who was looking at her with curiosity.

"My baby boy…There are many things that I wanted to see you do; I wanted to be there for your first words, I wanted to help you take your first steps, I wanted to be there for all your achievements and birthdays." Her eyes were closed as she cried; "I wanted to do so much with you…I had a feeling that you are going to be a bit of a reckless trouble-maker, just like me."

She brought her baby boy closer to her chest as she hugged him. "I am not going to be there as you are growing up, and that hurts so much. The only thing that I can do right now is give you my final words."

Mavis halted her words, trying to think of what to say. This would be the last time she could ever say anything to her son. There were so many things to say that she had a hard time trying to pick the perfect ones. She decided to say as much as she could before it was time.

"Don't be a picky eater, but you have to make sure to eat healthy too. Also be sure to take a bath everyday and keep warm. Make sure you get plenty of sleep so you give yourself some time to grow" She took a deep breath, "Be sure to make friends; they don't have to be many, but make sure they are true friends that you can trust. I don't know what kind of mage you will be having or what magic you take an interest in. But I do know that it will be great and I will be proud of you everyone single step of the way."

"I know this might not sound great coming from your mommy… but when you get older you will find yourself interested in women and that is okay, but don't fall for a psycho woman thats no good. Find a woman like your mommy!" Mavis trying to smile as she said that.

"You will face painful times and some of those times will seem too hard to handle…but just be yourself! And have your dreams and the confidence to make those dreams come true!" She shut her eyes as even more tears and sobs racked her body for not being able to watch her son grow up or be there when he needed her. "I really wish I could be there to teach you so many more things, I really wish I could be with you longer. I love you with all my heart!"

She held the infant close as she started to put him to sleep, so he wouldn't make any noise. After he fell asleep, she placed him on a bush as softly as she could so she wouldn't wake him. She hesitantly took several steps back as she heard the dark wizards get closer, building up her magical power and converted the love she held for her son, thus the magical power to make sure the spell she was about to use stayed up. This spell was one of the three great spells she made for the Fairy Tail guild and one that would protect her son from any darkness that went after him.

"**Fairy Sphere!"**

She shouted as a golden orb of her magical power surrounded her son. The light from the spell was so bright that it showed throughout the night sky, and it gave off a feeling of warmth of a mother that carried on to the town. Mavis concentrated the spell to surround her son, making a small seal; she made a symbol that only she would know thus completing the seal. Now that the spell was complete all that was left for her to do was to send the sphere away and that whoever finds it will take care of her son and give him all the love he needs. With tears in her eyes she sent the Fairy Sphere away, giving her son her last thoughts before he disappeared from her sight.

"I want you to have a long and happy life! Also that I love you Natsu!" She shouted to her son before the sphere completely disappeared.

She turned around and started to walk away, knowing that right at that moment, her heart was breaking at separating from her son and it would never heal. She disappeared into the night sky in a glimmer to Tenrou Island to go to her grave. (remember she can have an ethereal body)

In the shadows was a young looking man. He wore a high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, black eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wore a circle-shaped necklace. This man was the reason of all of Mavis's suffering even when he didn't want her to suffer. Most wizards would recognize him as "The Black Mage" or "The Killing Mage", but his true name is Zeref. Zeref was feared by all, he had immense power, but he was crying at this moment because of what his dumbass followers caused. What his followers caused was a mother sending her child away because of them. Right when he was about to turn away he heard voices and footsteps so he decided to listen to see what they were saying.

"Where could that damn whore gone off too we all saw the light at this direction and that roughly five minutes ago damn it!" The leader of this Zeref cult was infuriated by how that they have been on a goose chase for hours and still haven't retrieve the target. "Damn we have fifty people all searching and can't find the whore or that bastard child." The other wizards were equally frustrated by the events playing out. "Sir if I may I suggest we regroup to see if someone has a lead." After a minute of thinking he gave them the order to do next. "Fine shoot off a flare to alert everyone to come here."

Meanwhile Zeref kept listening to his followers and waiting for the moment to kill them all for being evil and cruel humans.

After five or so minutes give or take a few seconds they were all grouped up in the clearing. "Alright does anyone of you imbeciles have a lead to where the child and/or the woman is?" All the men shook their heads in shame that they didn't have a lead to where the child or the woman is. Thats when Zeref The Black Mage decided to kill them. He leapt into the clearing. The leader of the cult was caught off guard by this random persons appearance, but regained composure and spoke. "Who the hell are-." Thats all the leader was able to say before Zeref release his hold on his death magic and killed him and the other fourty-nine people around him. After that was done Zeref was left to his thought on his way to Tenrou Island to go into hiding. _'Well I hope the son of Mavis will finally be able to kill me so I can finally atone for all my sins I've committed grow strong Natsu if you dont then you will die too.' _Then Zeref disappeared into the shadows hopefully to never be seen again.

**Well thats the end of the Prologue hope you enjoyed it! Please review! All reviews will be taken into consideration. He will be 19 years old when we get to the series part. Now I'll be doing a poll for which character will Natsu's be love interest. The girls will be listed below.**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Mirajane Strauss **

**I will end the poll by the fourth chapter to let you all know.**


	2. Mentor and Student

**Author's Notes**

**Alright we gonna start the first chapter of this story. But first I would like to say that thank you for the support on this story. I would like to address Mavis is already dead but she can have an ethereal body which she can perform all bodily functions. Also Natsu's father will be introduced later on later due to the fact that I have already 8 chapters planned. The dragon parent I have chosen will most likely bring up discussions regarding an another dragon slayer but I have a plan for when I get that far in the story.** **Also I would like to say that the poll is going fairly well I will post the current results down at the bottom but I will say who is in the places. First is Erza, Second is Mira, and Third is Lissanna. Also it will not be a harem because its my first Fairy Tail story maybe in another story I do in the future but not now. I will be doing time skips after he is found as because I don't want to write about a baby Natsu pooping, sleeping, and eating. Also I will do time skips to pass by the training I hope you dont mind. I don't own Fairy Tail if I did Natsu would be able to use different magic so he could pown mad bitches! Now with that stuff done we will proceed. **

"Regular Speech"

'_thoughts'_

"**Spells"**

(Author writing)

**Please Enjoy!**

**The Mentor and Student:**

_Year 766_

In a forest, hundreds of miles away from human civilization, resided a dragon. He was a powerful dragon, one of the strongest that existed in Earthland. This is an enormous creature with looks that follow the usual characteristics of a Dragon: having a massive body, a pair of wings that allow him to fly, four limbs with claws, and a tail. However, unlike most of the known Dragons, his body is not covered with scales, but its to be entirely made of flames, giving him an overall impression of a burning skeleton. He was the Flame dragon Atlas Flame.

Now Atlas usually lived in the volcanos or hell's fires, it was where he was the most comfortable. But today he felt like coming into the forest because it was calling out to him. He didn't know what it was but he knew he should go and find this object that was calling for him. He was searching around and was starting to get annoyed with seeing nothing but the trees and animal life. Atlas Flame wasn't a very patient dragon so he was losing his patience over the time of searching. But just as he was about to journey out and return to his volcano he was residing in, however a luminescent glow appearing in the corner of his eyes.

This glowing light was coming from a cave a while away, and the closer he got he saw an object that was spherical and looked to have a symbol on it. (remember his Mavis/Mom sealed a symbol on him only she would know) Atlas had decided that he was going to investigate so he traveled the short distance toward the cave. Getting a closer look at the sphere he noticed it had the symbol of a red dragon. He looked at the sphere and noticed there was something inside it; getting a closer look he saw it was a sleeping child an infant to be exact.

He reached out a claw toward the sphere, to try and see what it was exactly that was covering the small infant. As soon as he touched it however, the symbol on the sphere glowed a bright light then vanished if it was never there. He brought his gigantic claw back to see the sleeping infant and saw it was a boy; he had short rose-colored hair that seemed to start to spiky out a little. The little boy begun to stir as he slowly opened up his eyes. The first thing he saw was the gigantic flame bodied dragon in front of him. What this little pink haired infant did next was to reach to his side and found a stuffed animal of a little red dragon. He looked back to the colossal dragon and back to his toy and back again. Then he really surprised Atlas by breaking out in a fit of giggles and reached for the Atlas with his little bitty hands so he could touch this massive dragon. This action first caught Atlas surprised and responded with a light laugh so he doesn't shake the cave with his thunderous roar.

"Aren't you an interesting little human."

Atlas commented then he brought his snout closer for the boy to touch, but he had to turn his flame yellow to not hurt the child. Then the child starts to pet the dragon as it was a delicate creature. "Instead of being scared of me, you seem to be happy."

The Flame Dragon, Atlas brought his face away from the small boy, which caused the little pink haired infant to frown in disappointment. Atlas began to ponder what to do if the child's parents werent here then that meant that something must have happened to separate them aside from that there was a barrier that was on the child, it had to have been from the parents.

'_Why would this little boys parent put a barrier on him and abandon him this doesn't make sense and I'm hundreds of years old. Maybe I should just eat him and be done with it.'_

Atlas began to wonder what he should do with the boy; he couldn't leave him here to die. He was to selfless to do that and also there was the possibility that caused his parents to abandon him might come for the him. So the only thought came to Atlas's mind was.

'_Why not raise the boy himself. He could teach the boy how to survive on his own and many other things, even teach him the magic dragons were scared of.'_

"**Flame Dragon Slayer Magic"**

Looking at the disappointed frown of the little boy in front of him, he saw that this little boy had a lot of potential and magic reserves. Atlas could see no one better to have a son that he could pass down his power and finally show Igneel he is stronger.. Coming to the decision of raising the boy as his own son. He gently picked up the boy up as gently as a dragon his size could. But the boys blanket fell and the blanket had a name on it that was in bold letters that said **NATSU**.

"So your name is Natsu, is it?"

Atlas got a giggle of delight as a reply from the pink haired child, "Very well, from this moment on you with be known as Natsu Draglas, son of Atlas Flame and the Flame Dragon Slayer."

**Time Skip**

_Year 769_

Three year have passed since Atlas found his adopted son Natsu. Natsu who was a clumsy little guy was now 45 inches tall and about 50 pounds. He wore a long red sleeve shirt with tan shorts and black sandals. His hair was longer and was even more spiky. Now today at the age of four Natsu begins his training to become a dragonslayer. Atlas made a plan for Natsu in the next 6 years. First year physical and mental training for being a dragonslayer. Second year feed Natsu dragon magic, continue training, and teach him about dragons. The third teach and fourth year teach him basic attacks. Fifth year teach him advanced attacks. Sixth year dragon slayer secret techniques. With that schedule that Atlas planned he thought it would make Natsu the perfect dragon slayer and to carry on his legacy.

"Natsu wake up we begin your training today." Atlas stated as he woke the four year old boy, "Also you have to get your food for breakfast too." Right after that a pink haired blur shot out the cave shouting "COME HERE SQUIRRELS YOU WILL BE MINE!" Atlas chuckled at the sight of the boy chasing squirrels and tripping over tree branches that were on the ground.

After Natsu caught his squirrel and Atlas fried it with his flames; he ate and was incredibly energetic because he starts his training. "Alright Natsu from everyday for the next year your schedule will be: 100 push ups with rocks on your back increasing every month by 10 pounds, 150 sit ups, 100 squats, and 25 laps around the clearing. Then you will eat lunch then I will teach you about dragon history and then you will do your exercises you did in the morning until dinner."

"Alright Dad I'll be done before you know it!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly and ran off to do his work out.

**Time Skip**

_Year 771_

Year one and year two went off great for Atlas and Natsu in terms of training and growth. Now Natsu is 4'2 in height and weighs 56 pounds. He still wore his the same clothing just bigger to fit him since he grew.

"Now Natsu I will be teaching you the basic attacks of Flame Dragon Slayer magic are you ready my son?" Atlas was quite sure that his son would be able to do it no problem. "Of course I'm ready I'm gonna kick this trainings but then I will rule the squirrel army!" Natsu shouted excitedly and lost all the knowledge that Atlas taught him. Atlas was thinking _'Where the hell did the squirrel army come from'_ sighing Atlas started explaining the moves he will be teaching his son. "Now Natsu I'm going to explain the moves for you and show you how its done; after that you will train on one move until its complete and as good as mine." Natsu nodded his head excitedly waiting for the moment he can start using magic attacks.

"Now the first attack is called **"Flame Dragon's Roar"** is where you quickly gather and release a large quantity of hell flames from your mouth at your target. The second attack is called **"Flame Dragon's Claw"** you ignite his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. The third attack is called **"Flame Dragon's Iron Fist** you engulf your fists in flames and punches the target. The fourth attack is called **"Flame Dragon's Wing Attack"** you rush toward your target and grab them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. The fifth attack is called **"Flame Dragon's Sword Horn"** you light your entire body ablaze and headbutts the target at a high speed. The final attack is **"Flame Dragon's Flame Elbow"** you create a stream of fire from your elbow, propelling you forward and increasing the strength of his punches."

Atlas then demonstrated the attacks on large boulders that Natsu used for his physical exercises. "Now you will try to do all to perfection in the next two years, while keeping your mind and body in peak condition now go train Natsu."

"Alright Dad I got this no problem!" Natsu exclaimed and ran out into the forest to begin his training.

**Time Skip**

_Year 773_

After another two year time span Natsu grew not only physical and mentally; but he grew magically being able to perform all the spells too perfection. Natsu physically was 4'6 in height and 70 pounds. Natsu mentally was smarter and Atlas figured that Natsu is a mid battle strategy kind of guy. He learned this because one day Natsu came across a vulcan and beat it after coming up with a strategy.

Now Atlas was preparing to teach Natsu the advanced techniques and the secret dragon slayer attacks. "Natsu today we now will move on to the advanced techniques and secret dragon techniques my son and we will work on these for the next two years."

"I cant wait im going to perfect these techniques and I'll be the strongest ever!" Nastu exclaimed excitedly as loud as an eight year old could. Atlas chuckled at Natsu.

"Now my son we will begin to explain like always and you show you how to now the first spells is **"Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame"** you ignite both of your hands in flames and then you bring them together, creating a fiery explosion. The second is called **"Flame Dragon's Crushing Fang"** you light your hand ablaze then swipe at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them. The third attack is **"Flame Dragon's Grip Strike"** you grab your enemy and support your arm with his other, and blast the foe at a close range. Now Natsu we will now move to the **"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Flame Dragon's Fist" **you rapidly punches his target, with your hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact. Lastly **"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art:Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade"** you swipe your arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages towards your target. Now Natsu if you don't understand I'll beat the shit out of you."

"Heck yeah I understand I cant wait lets go show me how to do it and Ill do it no problem!" Natsu yelled happily with a huge toothy grin.

"Alright my son I will now begin the demonstrations." Atlas proceeded to show Natsu how to perform these on the mountain side. After showing him how to do it Atlas went back into the cave and stared at the cave walls that had scorch marks. Atlas begun to ponder if he should leave two years early then he is required. _'If I leave early then Ill have time to prepare for the clash against Igneel that we always have. But I don't want to leave Natsu alone besides the brat has grown on me. Ill leave him where I found him near that city um Magnolia i think was the name._

**Time Skip**

_Year 775 One day before Atlas leaves_

"Natsu wake up we finished your training." Atlas told the ten year old pink headed white dragon slayer. Natsu managed to finish his training in the advanced and secret dragon slayer techniques and managed to unlock **"Flame Drive"** a technique which, amplifies Natsu's magic abilities, completely cloaking his body with an aura of bright flame similar to Atlas's flame body, allowing him to better employ his **Dragon Slayer Magic** whilst at the same time seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. He managed to do so in a fight against a beast. Altas and him came across this beast while traveling to get some food and Atlas told Natsu to fight it. He beat the beast after unlocking **"Flame Drive" **and use **"Flame Dragon's Roar"** and ended up killing the beast. After that Natsu training to harness this new found power.

Now Natsu is 4'8 in height and weighs 92 pounds. His clothing still has not changed from his simple long sleeve red t-shirt and tan shorts. He still has his big goofy grin and still is easily excitable especially when it involves learning new things.

"Natsu I'm going to give you a gift today." Atlas stated in a seemingly calm voice. "Alright Dad what is it? Wait don't tell me I'll guess. Umm is it a baby dragon that I can fly!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly only to get punched by Atlas knocking him out.

"Well Natsu I hope you accept the gift I have given you my son, since i'll be leaving you tomorrow." With that said Atlas picked Natsu up and started to fly him to Magnolia forest. When he arrived at the forest near Magnolia it was night. He left Natsu on the ground with his gift on his chest. And left Natsu with his final words to his son. "Natsu even though I never said this but I loved you like a son and I'm proud of you. Goodbye my son." Then Atlas left into the night sky leaving behind his son.

**Alright thats the end of the first chapter. I know it was mostly what moves Natsu will know and meeting Atlas. Now the reason why I chose Atlas was because I personally like the dragon and there isn't a story where its Atlas instead of Igneel. The only stories are he goes and trains with him after Lisanna dying or after the GMG. Now onto the Poll between who will be Natsu's love interest.**

**Erza-7 votes so far **

**Mira-5 votes so far **

**Lisanna-2 votes so far**

**Now I was gonna add another girl but I'm not due to it would be too complicated with the way I want this story to go. Also the other dragon I was gonna use for this story is Weisslogia but I frankly don't see Natsu killing no matter what unless its a demon or beast. So with all that said Ta Ta For Now! I hoped you enjoyed!**


	3. Dragon And Fairies

**Author's Notes**

**Alright second chapter of this story is here. First I thank everyone for the reviews that was sent in. Secondly Natsu will have three types of magic. So far I have all of the magic planned besides the third and final one. Also I got a question on why Atlas left two years early then he should have. The two main reasons for this is Natsu is two years older than he should be and it will also fit into the story better for what I have planned. Now this chapter I will be ending the poll for Natsu's love interest. I'm ending it now because of the insane amounts of votes received. Natsu will be joining one year after Gray. One year before Erza, Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna. Now the for the poll current results First is Mira, Second is Erza, and Third is Lisanna i will post the results at the end of the chapter and just because Mira won I hope all the Erza and Lisanna fans stay. Also just wanna say that you voters are crazy haha. I don't own Fairy Tail if I did Natsu would have asked Gildarts to learn crash magic or eaten Laxus's lighting earlier. Now to begin the journey!**

"Regular Speech"

'_thoughts'_

"**Spells"**

(Author writing)

**Please Enjoy!**

**The Dragon and Fairies:**

_Year 775 Six Hours After Atlas Left_

Natsu woke up in a field surrounded by the forest. He noticed that he had a red ring on his stomach and wondered what it could be before remembering yesterday when Atlas left him a gift. _'I wonder why he gave me this ring, better yet where the hell could he be.'_

"Dad where are you?" After a few minutes there was no reply to the ten year old boy. "Dad where are you?" Natsu voiced it the question even louder still searched around the clearing with the ring Atlas left him. "Dad enough with the game come out here!" Natsu yelled as loud as he could.

After a few hours in the forest he finally sat down and asked himself a question. _'Why did he leave me? What did I do wrong? Well I might just go no point in staying.'_ With that decided young Natsu started to trek out of the woods hoping to find a road because he had no idea where he was.

After two hours of walking Natsu finally made it out of the woods and found a road. Now continuing his walking on the road that had a sign with "Magnolia" on it with an arrow pointing to the right he decided to check it out.

Natsu now was right on the edge of the city._ 'So this is Magnolia I might as well check it out and get some food.' _Natsu then began to journey into the city. While walking in the city and looking at all the sights he bumped into a short elderly man.

This extremely short, elderly man had black eyes and looks to be going bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. From outside appearance he seems to be a short old man. But this man was Makarov Dreyar, Master of the guild Fairy Tail, and is currently one of the Ten Wizard Saints.

"Sorry old man didn't see you there." Natsu apologized to the elderly man not knowing who he was. "Its okay boy I should have been paying attention." The reason why Makarov Dreyar wasn't paying attention was because he was trying to sense the unknown magical pressure that entered the city.

"Okay old man later." Natsu waved and started walking away. Makarov was now in deep thought when he sensed the magical pressure that was directly in front of him. So Makarov became confused who had this magical pressure. He recognized most of the citizens around him but the pink haired kid. So gathering his thought he went to ask the kid if he knew magic.

"Hey wait a minute young boy!" Makarov yelled hoping to get his attention. "I got a few questions for you!" Natsu then stopped and turned around waiting for the old man to start asking his questions.

"What do you want to know?" Natsu was hoping he didn't start trouble on his first day alone.

"Well may I know your name before we continue?"

"Natsu Draglas. Whats your name gramps?" Natsu answered back with a big toothy grin. Makarov however got a tick mark for this brat calling him Gramps.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar, Master of the Fairy Tail Guild, and One of the Ten Wizard Saints." Makarov stated proudly but face faulted when asked "Hey gramps whats a guild and a wizard saint?" Natsu questioned with a curious face and head tilted.

"Nevermind that stuff my boy. I am wondering are you a mage?" Makarov huffed the first part before regaining composure to ask if he was a mage. "Well gramps I don't know what a mage is but I'm a dragon slayer." Natsu exclaimed confused but turned happily stating he was a dragon slayer.

Makarov stayed there and wonder how could he be a dragon slayer let alone the fact he didn't even know what a mage was. "Well you use dragon slayer magic?" Makarov received a nod and continued "Well how would you like to join my guild Fairy Tail we would love to have you stay with us?" Makarov questioned with his fingers crossed behind his back hoping he could get this kid to join him.

"Well Gramps I still don't know what a guild is and I need to look for my father." Natsu stated with a sad look in his eyes when he said the last part. "Well Natsu we could help you find your Dad if you joined we treat everyone like family in our guild called Fairy Tail. Also a guild is a group of mages that take Jobs and earn Jewels, and also for them to train and grow stronger. But Fairy Tail is a special guild because we take care of our nakamas." Makarov said this hoping to convince the young dragon slayer.

"Well Gramps if you'll help find my dad I'd be more than happy to join ya!" Natsu exclaimed happily showing off his toothy grin. "Well all I need to know what he looks like Natsu and Ill contact everyone I know and I know a lot of people." Makarov stated with a smile on his old face.

"Well Gramps the best way to describe him is a flaming dragon." Natsu stated all seriousness in his voice. "Well Natsu my boy I'll ask around for ya if you join and I also need your dragon's name."

"Wait you actually believe me Gramps?" Natsu shouted the question in disbelief. "Nope I don't but once we get to the guild and you use the magic I will believe you." Makarov stated making Natsu to sweatdrop. "Fine Gramps how do you plan to make me use my magic?"

"Follow me and you'll find out." Makarov then turned and started walking to the Fairy Tail guild hall with a our favorite pink haired dragon slayer.

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall Doors**

Right above the guild hall doors stated "Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure!"

"Natsu what you just read is what I show every new recruit Fairy Tail gets to join our family and become our nakamas. Let me go grab your opponent you will be facing." With that said Makarov disappeared into the guild hall and minutes later came out with a man.

This man a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length orange hair (usually kept slicked back) and a stubbly beard. His attire is rather simple; he wears a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates; around his waist is a simple belt. He also wear loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots. This man was Gildarts Clive and the ace of Fairy Tail.

"Gramps you want ME to take on this squirt?" Gildarts questioned Makarov like he was crazy. "Yes I do Gildarts. He is supposedly a natural dragon slayer so I thought you would be the best as your are our best." Makarov stated with a serious face challenging Gildarts to question his decision. "Hey Gramps seems like this orange haired weirdo is to scared to face little old me." Natsu stated hoping to get a rise out of the orange haired man.

"Fine brat if you want to fight I'll do it no holding back" then Gildarts magic energy started to rise to astronomical heights making the ground to start shattering. Natsu to also beginning to make his magical pressure rise also and going to the point where he need to activate his triumph card for fights.

"**Flame Drive" **with that Natsu's power to skyrocket even higher making small cracks in the ground even with that he was having a hard time standing against Gildarts magic pressure. Even though Gildarts was only putting out a tenth of his power he was quite surprised to see that this pink haired brat still standing. Then Natsu put everything into his next move.

"**Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Exploding Flame Blade" **swiping his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barraged towards Gildarts. Gildarts let it him test how strong this little kid was. What shocked Makarov more than Natsu's magic pressure and attack was the fact that he made Gildarts take one foot backwards. Gildarts was in shock because the kid actually managed to move him even if it was a just one foot it was impressive. Also he found it funny that this kid knocked himself out by releasing all that power.

"Well Master I think we found us one powerful little brat" Gildarts then proceeded to chuckle at the shocked face of Makarov. "Well Gildarts I believe we did no time to find a dragon for him and can you take care of him so when he wakes up he isn't on dirt." With that said Makarov disappeared into the guild hall.

Couple hours later Natsu woke up in a small house and was greeted by the orange haired man. "Hey kid what's your name since you are joining the guild?" Gildarts questioned with an amused face. "Umm my name is Natsu Draglas and who said I was joining I was only gonna join if Gramps was gonna help search for my dad." Natsu exclaimed making sure he got his point across. "Well Natsu my name is Gildarts Clive. Also Gramps as you say is searching as we speak so why don't we head over and get your guild stamp." They began to head out to the guild to get Natsu officially be a Fairy Tail mage.

When they arrived Natsu got a red stamp on his right shoulder and already started fighting with the guy named Gray. Which caused the guild to go into a brawl. He also met a girl named Cana to which he formed a team with hoping to get to know the burnette more. He was also surprised when he found out from her that she is Gildart's daughter. He promised to keep it a secret.

_Year 776_

During his time at the guild he quickly became known as one of the strongest with only three people ahead of him in terms of strength, but he didn't care they became his family. Natsu also bonded with Gildarts seeing him as a father figure and would occasionally talk him into going on a mission with him and Cana. But now during this week Fairy Tail got four new members.

The first one was Erza Scarlet. Her attire consisted of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. She also had scarlet hair and brown eyes. She is very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her guildmates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. However it didn't stop Natsu becoming friends with her even though he was scared of her.

The second one was a cute girl in Natsu's opinion, Mirajane Strauss. Mirajane wore a gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit matching the tomboyish personality she had at the time. She donned a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sported a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. She didn't have her front ponytail, instead letting a large strand cover her forehead freely, and had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon. She quickly became rivals with Erza always fighting with each other. She wasn't nice by all means but Natsu tried to become friends.

The third was her younger brother, Elfman Strauss. Elfman's hair was shorter, with its style being reminiscent of a somehow messy bowl cut. He was notably shy and weak, with his only real talent being for cooking. Natsu became friends with Elfman very quickly offering to be in a team to which Natsu was declined because Elfman wanted to be with his sisters.

The fourth was the youngest of the Strauss siblings, her name was Lisanna Strauss. Lisanna was a young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes. Lisanna wore a simple, pink dress paired with dark red shoes. She was very kind and she was especially kind to Natsu due to having a crush with him. Natsu and her became best friends could hardly ever separate which caused jealousy to Mirajane because she had a little crush on Natsu but didn't want to hurt her sister so she stayed out of it.

**Alright thats the end of this one!**

**Well the poll has ended! Now the results:**

**Mira-57 votes**

**Erza-41 votes**

**Lisanna-11 votes**

**Well its going to be a NaMi story hopefully you enjoy the pairing. Now a summary for the next chapter will be about: Happy, S-Class or Nah, and Lisanna's death. Also if this story seems rushed I'm sorry for that I just wanted to put of a chapter due to I'll be traveling. The next chapter will be out in atleast two weeks. Ta Ta For Now!**


	4. Birth of One and Death of Another

**Author Notes**

**Alright chapter 3! First I appreciate all the positive comments I've received since starting this story. Now I'm gonna tell you what were my two ideas for Natsu's third magic that I didn't chose due to the fact where I'm gonna end this story. First one was Natsu finding a shadow dragon lacrima with his 'mentor' on his training trip and implanting it into him. Reason I didn't choose this is because Natsu and shadows would look like he had black flames all over him which doesn't make sense due to him being Mavis's son. Second is basically the same as the first but an ice dragon lacrima. Reason why didn't choose this is because it will be in my next story. Anyways I have also started writing a Naruto story for shits n giggles. Now I don't own Fairy Tail if I did then Natsu would use fire devil slayer magic and fire dragon slayer magic to kill Zeref!**

"Regular Speech"

'_thoughts'_

"**Spells"**

(Author writing)

**Please Enjoy!**

**The Birth of One and The Death of Another:**

_Year 778_

Over the past two year has changed for Natsu. Natsu has been nominated for the past two years to become a S class wizard. He declined each time because he then couldn't be with Cana his teammate. Natsu became an older brother figure for Cana since he was older. Cana also gained the courage to finally tell Gildarts that she was his daughter. Natsu told her to do it she may not get the chance and she finally did it. Their team consisted of Natsu, Cana, and the occasional Gildarts.

Natsu also became very close friend with Lisanna. They did the occasional missions together when Gildarts and Cana did family bonding missions. Natsu soon figured out that Lisanna had a crush on him. It took Natsu awhile since he received the talk from Atlas who taught about how dragons got their mates and mate marks not the birds and the bees. But what made him figure out was after getting the talk from Gildarts which didn't go as planned due to Cana walking in when Gildarts explains sex which to what she said "scarred her for life". Now Natsu did love Lisanna but as a little sister much like he loved Cana as a little sister.

Natsu did however have feelings for Mirajane, Lisanna's older sister. The thing was when she was in the guild hall she was incredibly especially Erza to which they started a rivalry between them. Natsu wanted to tell Mirajane how he felt but was one scared to getting beaten into a bloody pulp, two scared of getting rejected, and three he didn't want to hurt Lisanna's feelings.

Natsu also had a rival well I wouldn't put as a rival but a guy who just like to piss Natsu off. This person was Gray. Gray and him butt heads more than Erza and Mira but less destructive when it happens.

Today we have Natsu he was leaning up against a tree in the forest. He'd just been chased by a Wyvern that he still couldn't defeat. "Damn it!" he shouts, pounding into the tree trunk, "Why couldn't I beat it this time!?" in his frustration, he slams into the tree with a full hit, and something fall in his head, "OW!" he groans, clutching his head as he turned to see what had attacked him, only to find a white and blue egg, "Is this…. A Dragon egg!" Natsu laughs as he picks up the egg that was almost the size of himself and rushes back to the guild.

"Hey, guys! I found a dragon egg!" he laughs, waving it in the air, "Hey gramps! Hatch it for me!"

"I'm afraid that magic can't help with that." Makarov smiles, "Only by raising the egg with love will it hatch for you."

"This might be a good thing for you, Natsu." Erza smiles from the corner, scaring both Natsu and Grey, "All you ever do is break things. Maybe hatching this egg will teach you some restraint."

"Well, since when have you ever known anything about restraint?" Mira smirks.

"Mira. WE still haven't that little fight of ours, have we?" Erza glares.

As the two of them fight, Natsu stares at the egg in frustration, "How the heck do I hatch this thing?"

"I think you just have to keep it warm for a while." Lisanna smiles, walking over to him.

"Right! Warm!" Natsu grins, lighting his hand on fire, "I've got just the thing."

"NO!" she yells, grabbing the egg out of his hands, "We want it to hatch, not cook!" taking Natsu's non fiery hand, and drags him out of the guild, ignoring the struggle between the girls behind them, and leading him to the park, "We'll build a little house here and keep it warm."

"Okay!" Natsu grins, and starts throwing boulders until they were vaguely hut shaped, "All done! Is that good?!" just as he finishes the sentence, it collapse, "Okay, good thing we hadn't moved in yet!"

"I'll do it this time." Lisanna smiles, "Take over!" transforming into a giant rabbit, she quickly gets to work building a hut out of straw, "Well, that's that. Let's go inside."

"I don't think you'll fit." Natsu smirks as he picks up the egg. Lisanna pulls a grumpy face and turns back.

"Are you calling me fat?" she glares.

"No…." Natsu mutters, trying to find some place to escape. A minute later, they were both laughing and going into the house.

"You know, it's almost like we're a family, huh?" Lisanna smiles after a few hours of talking, "You're the dad, and I'm the mom, and this little egg is our baby."

"Yeah." Natsu grins as he keeps the egg warm, "wait what Dad!"

The next few days were among the happiest he could remember. He'd spend every day from dawn till dusk with Lisanna, talking and taking turns keeping the egg warm until it was time to sleep, when they would place it between them and rest. The meals didn't hurt any either; Lisanna was a great cook.

As few days after, Lisanna asks, "Hey, Natsu? Where did you find this egg anyway?"

Picking up the egg with one hand, he helps her up, "In the forest. Come on, I'll show you."

About ten minutes later, they arrived at the tree where he'd taken cover from the Wyvern, "I was punching this tree, and it fell down." Natsu says as he takes the egg from Lisanna, and it starts moving again.

As Lisanna looks up in the tree, Natsu turns to the sound of bushes rustling behind him. In front of him was a Vulcan, on now he wasn't paying any attention to Natsu. His attention was focused solely on the egg.

_'Not good. These things eat eggs.'_ Natsu thinks as Lisanna notices. Handing her the egg, he placing himself between them, "Take the egg and get out of here!"

"I can fight too!" she protests. "No I don't want you to be hurt." He growls, "And it my job to protect my nakama!"

With that said Natsu wanting to quickly end this fight went in and quickly used

"**Flame Dragon's Roar" **after using the roar on the vulcan it quickly ran away. He quickly went towards Lisanna making sure she was alright along with their dragon egg. Luckily she was okay so he wouldn't have to get the demon glare from Mira.

A couple days later Natsu and Lisanna wake up in their hut/house with the egg missing. The ran around for hours on end looking for it ending up at the guild the only place they haven't searched. Arriving with Natsu kicking the door and yelling "WHERES MY EGG!". This caused a massive sweatdrop from everybody when Lisanna's older brother comes in with the egg.

"Elf-nii-san you took our egg!" Lisanna exclaimed in shock. "Yes Lisann-nee-chan it was cold so kept warm for you." Elfman responded nicely. "Oh okay how about we ge-" when the egg started crack. Natsu took the egg and when it finished cracking it showed a blue cat with wings. Natsu and Lisanna decided to name the blue kitty "Happy" because everyone else was happy they have a new guild member.

_Year 782_

A lot has changed in Fairy Tail over the past four years. Natsu was now lean, muscular and 5'10 in height.(A.N It doesn't say what his height was so I'm just making it up.) His clothing has changed Natsu now dons a black vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of white fur exposing his bare chest,(A.N think of Sting's vest just black and no tank top) white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, and black open-toed sandals. He also wore the red ring that his father Atlas left him on his right hand.

The guild also got five newly named S-class wizards. The first was Cana, she chose her partner as Natsu and they ran through the competition. She also showed off her new magic that her father Gildarts taught her being Disassembly Magic. The second was Natsu, he walked up to gramps and said "Alright gramps I am now a S-class mage!" and then proceed to walk upstairs. The third person was Erza, she quickly went through the trail perfectly. The fourth person was Mirajane, she was pissed that Erza beat her and she felt she had to prove she was just as strong as her crush Natsu. The fifth was Mystogan, now he became a S-class by putting all of his opponents asleep to which got a good laugh from Makarov, Gildarts, Laxus, and Natsu as they were the only ones not to fall asleep.

Natsu even asked Mirajane on a date after she passed the test test a year ago. They were hiding that they were together from the guild due to Mira keeping up a reputation and not wanting to hurt her sister's feelings. Things were going smoothly for the young couple they knew that they would be getting caught soon but they never expected for what was to come.

Natsu was currently on a S-class mission with Cana with a 8million jewel reward. While at his mission the guild received an emergency S-class mission to which would change the dynamic of the guild for two years.

Mira took the emergency S-class mission and took her siblings with her. Two days after completing the mission they finally arrived at the guild with one less member of the Strauss team. This member was Lisanna Strauss, the youngest of the Take-Over siblings. She had died while trying to save her older sister and brother from a creature known as The Beast; her brother Elfman had tried to perform a **"Full-Body Teiku Ōbā"** on The Beast and it backfired. Elfman had gone on a rampage and started to attack an already injured Mirajane, who had gotten hurt from fighting The Beast while making sure her younger siblings were safe. Lisanna had come out of the forest, where Mirajane had told her to go until Elfman gained control or she defeated him, and tried to snap Elfman out of it with her words. But her words had no effect as the possessed Elfman landed a fatal blow and sent Lisanna flying into the forest. Her death triggered Elfman to take control again and by the time he and Mira had gotten to Lisanna, she was inches away from death's door. Even with Mira trying to heal her, Lisanna passed away, her body disappearing without a trace.

When the two returned to the guild and told everyone the Guild mourned the loss of the Lisanna Strauss; even Laxus had a few tears in his eyes at the news. After about 5 minutes into the mourning the guild doors flung open revealing Natsu and Cana just getting back from their job.

"WE'RE BACK!" yelled Natsu. He then looked around the room where everyone was crying. "What happened?" Natsu voiced his question shakily even noticing that Mira and Elfman crying more.

Master spoke to him being the only one able to speak " Lisanna died on a mission Natsu." Natsu and Cana were in disbelief and Master proceeded to tell him what happened. Natsu had been enraged when they had told him that Lisanna was dead. Lisanna Natsu's very first friend and they had become close friends as the years progressed, and to hear that the girl was gone was too much for him. He was angry at many things; he was angry at Elfman for not protecting Lisanna when he said he would, he was angry at Mira for taking her along to help, and mostly he was angry at himself for not being there to protect one of his best friends.

After he had yelled a bit at the siblings for their mistakes; he ran out of the guild, with Happy right at his tail. Natsu wasn't seen for days, he didn't go to Lisanna's funeral nor did he go to the guild hall and Happy had tried to get Natsu to leave his house but nothing he said worked. A week after the funeral was when Natsu disappeared from the house, without letting Happy know. When Happy found a note that Natsu left for the guild. Happy flew to guild as fast as he could and delivered it to Master for him to read to the rest of the guild.

The note said:

_Hello Everyone,_

_I'm going training for a year or two. Please no one come after me. I'm leaving to become stronger to protect my nakama. Also Mira I left a note for you on your bed. I hope everyone will be safe._

_-Natsu_

Once the reading was done Mira ran out of the guild to her house and bed. Once she arrived she found a small box and a note that said:

_Dear Mira,_

_I am sorry for yelling at you but I need you to know that I still love you. The box is our 1 year anniversary gift to you. Don't blame yourself for Lisanna's death. And hopefully when I return you'll forgive me for leaving I just can't be at the guild right now. Hopefully I'll be strong enough to protect you and hopefully our little demon dragon children if you forgive me. I love you._

_-Love Natsu._

**Alright Guys thats the chapter i hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be the Canon beginning now I won't be starting at where Natsu meets Lucy and beats Bora that will be I'm not telling so you have to wait. Natsu will come back at the beginning of the Galuna Arc. Now next chapter I will be showing one magic Natsu learned while being away. Also will there be a rekindle of the flame with Mira or will the flame be drenched. Find out within these next two weeks! On a side note I'm thinking about the Naruto story that I'm doing for shits-n-giggles will be a one shot unless I get enough favs or follows. Now with that I disappear into the darkness!**


End file.
